justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Disturbia
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2008 |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = Puppet Master Mode |mode = Solo (Classic/Mashup) |mc = Plum-Eggplant |pc = |gc = Cyan |lc = Turquoise (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |pictos = 153 (Classic) 117 (Mashup) |nowc = Disturbia DisturbiaMU (Mashup) DisturbiaPMM (Puppet Master Mode) |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Aurélie Sérinéhttps://youtu.be/x93AjuLNPdE?t=1m57s |title = |from = album }}"Disturbia" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with bobbed hair sectioned from dark cyan to the left and pink to the right, she also has a pink triangle on her face. She wears a dress with dark violet spikes on the shoulders, the dress is parted into 4 sections, pink on the top left and bottom right, and dark cyan to the top right and bottom left, she has 3 dark violet belts on her waist, and purple glittery ankle boots with blue soles. She also wears a dark violet band with spikes on her right arm. Background The routine takes place inside a trippy blue room with electric cyan and pink wires that go along with the beat of the song. At the chorus, the room goes black with sparkles and cyan and pink trails coming from the coach's hand movements. During the bridge, the background turns gray and distorts. It also appears to have a slight fog effect at certain points during the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. Gold Move 3: Lower your hands and bend down. Disturbia gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Disturbia gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Disturbia gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Disturbia gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In Rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Disturbia" is sung Mashup Disturbia has an unlockable Mashup which is available on every console. Dancers *''Disturbia'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Make The Party (Don’t Stop)'' *''Dance All Nite'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Cosmic Girl '' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Make The Party (Don’t Stop)'' *''Dance All Nite'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''We Speak No Americano'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Disturbia'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Disturbia'' Puppet Master Mode Disturbia has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Disturbia * Flower Power/Man On The Moon/Pin-Up Kick/Swan Walk * Four Corners/Rainbow/No Way/Heel 'N' Toes * Cocktail/Funny Frog/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotic Slaps * Tear It Up/Pull Down/Sporty Clap/Wonder Wave * Hey Dude/Vogueing Queen/Prime Time/Beach Combing * Girl Power/Puppet/Double Punch/Shuffling * Dog Call/Seesaw/Hippie Groove/The Winner * Skater Groove/Rain Boots/Voodoo/Techno Tonic * Cheer Guitar/Whip And Circle/Party Boy/Box Step * Girating Mustache/Cosmic Shooter/80's Twist/Goofy Walk * Smelly Boy/Hopscotch Jump/Aerobic Punch/Shoot Em Up * Football Boy/Claws/Twist 'N' Clap/Treadmill * Move Your Body/Neon Robotics/Indian Swing/Push It * Nerdy Braces/Moon Walker/Chosen/Bouncer * Dude Dance/Robotic Repeat/Windscreen Wiper/Here And Now * Hands 'N' Hips/Smooth Kazatchok/Watch Out/Get Gone * Hammer Time/Goalie/Fashion Snap/Birdie * The Dancefloor/Fighting Santa/Shake Your Fists/Sunset Swing * Mod's Madness/Knee Pop/Joggers Jig/Super Groove * Tribal Samba/Punch It/Hi All/Vahine * Dirty Punch/Punch the Sky/Fast Hands/Hypnotic Hands * Dog Fight/Posh/Locking/Sweet Caress * You/Dancing Devil/Spanish Groove/Hot n_ColdTear It Up * Cheerleader/Cosmic Punch/Walking Wave/Pendulum Whip * Macho Lasso/Tex Mex Rodeo/Push Me Pull Me/Goofy Skipping * Hitch Up/Happy Clap/Run 'N' Bounce/Cyber Pose * Locomotion/Goalie Grind/Party Wings/Thunder Punch * Fitness Punch/Flying Frog/African Swim/Malibu Waves * Disturbia Appearances in Mashups Disturbia appears in the following Mashups: * Disturbia * Ain’t No Other Man * Gentleman * Ghostbusters * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * I Kissed a Girl * Just a Gigolo * Just Dance * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * So What * #thatPOWER * Where Have You Been Captions Disturbia appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beat It * Crawl * Dark Feelings * Disturbed Shake * Fever * Hands Up * Kitty Claws * Monster Claw * Open the Window * Side Claws * Windmill Trivia *''Disturbia'' is the fourth song by Rihanna in the series. *"S**t" is censored. *The coach makes a cameo in the background of Just Dance. *In , the avatar for Disturbia can be obtained via the Wheel of Prizes. In , it must be purchased for 5 Mojocoins. In , it is unlocked with saved data from previous games. **However, on the Wii U version of , there is no need to unlock the avatar, as all avatars including the one for this song are unlocked from the start (unlike other consoles, where every avatar except this one is locked). ** Disturbia is the only song in to have an avatar in that game. *In a beta picture for Party Master Mode on , there is a caption called "Open The Window" featuring the coach. However, this caption is not in the actual game. *The coach is on the cover of the PAL box art in the center. *There is a Rabbid version of Disturbia’s avatar in that has the designs and hair of the coach. **This avatar appears on ’s wrapping paper as part of Ubisoft’s 30-year anniversary advent calendar.https://30days.ubi.com/Promotion/RedeemCode/?giveAwayId=giveaway14 *The dancer has a lightning on her face on the PAL box art, but it appears as a triangle in the actual game. * In Disturbia (Puppet Master Mode), a beta pictogram is used to replace Marcia Baila’s Gold Move. * The dancer's glove constantly glitches from cyan to spring green throughout the entire song. *Despite the fact that the coach and menu square make an appearance in the teaser and trailer for , Disturbia is currently not available for the service. **This is also the case with What You Waiting For?, Rock Lobster, Call Me Maybe, Black Widow, and Livin’ la Vida Loca. *The line "Throw on your break lights" is misinterpreted as "Put on your pretty lies". *Throughout the Classic routine and Puppet Master Mode, the lyrics are highlighted before they are actually sung. ** This does not happen in the Mashup. * The coach s eyes are transparent. This leads to some glitches in her ocular region. Gallery Game Files Disturbia.jpg|''Disturbia'' Disturbia cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_5af71470ea16369d_14.png| album background Disturbiajd4.png|Avatar on Disturbia p1 ava jd2014.png|Avatar on 75.png|Avatar on and 20075.png|Golden avatar 30075.png|Diamond avatar DisturbiaRabbitAva.png|Rabbid avatar (unlockable through Uplay) Disturbia pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots disturbiainactive.png|''Disturbia'' on the menu (Wii U) disturbiaactive.png| cover (Wii U) Disturbia_jd4_menu_cover_xbox360.png| cover (Xbox 360) Disturbia coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Wii U) Disturbia_jd4_coachmenu_xbox360.png|Coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Disturbia_jd4_score.png|Scoring screen Promotional Images Disturbia promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay disturbia teaser.jpg|Teaser jdnow vip december 2018 1.jpeg|''Disturbia'' on a promotion Beta Elements BETA disturbia.gif|Beta choreographyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-xhsC97900 Disturbia Beta Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram 1 disturbia beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Others Disturbiaext.png chorus.png rays.png Aintnootherman_beta_hat_color.png|''Disturbia'' with Ain t No Other Man (Beta) DisturbiaRabbid.png|''Disturbia'' Rabbid on Uplay Marciabaila beta picto.png|Beta pictogram for Marcia Baila used in the Puppet Master Mode Videos Official Music Video Rihanna - Disturbia Rihanna - Disturbia (Just Dance 4) Teasers Disturbia - Gameplay Teaser (US) Disturbia - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Just Dance 4《舞力全開 4》正妹預告片 2「Rihanna-Disturbia」- Ubisoft SEA Gameplays Classic Cópia de Just Dance 4 Disturbia Mashup Disturbia (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Puppet Master Mode Disturbia (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 Disturbia (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 (Gamepad View) Extractions Disturbia - Just Dance 4 (No GUI) Disturbia (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Disturbia zh:恐怖社区 es:Disturbia Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Rihanna Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Clean versions